


The Pesto Pasta Household

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Brexit and Coco are friends :), Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Ratatouille (2007) References, Sleepovers, This fic has a lot of jokes in it but it's also serious, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: Coco brings Brexit over for a sleepover, and he quickly realizes that her household is quite... interesting. But fun!
Relationships: Bobo/Espresso (Starlight Express), Brexit & Coco (Starlight Express)
Kudos: 10





	The Pesto Pasta Household

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a lot of inside jokes but boy was it fun to conceptualize. I cannot believe how long this ended up turning out... Shoutout to my friends for fueling this. The pesto pizza pasta household wouldn't exist without all of you. <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Papà! Papa! I’m home! And I’ve brought a guest!” Coco shouted as she strolled into her family’s shed. Control was nice enough to give the three of them a large shed with multiple bedrooms so that they could all still be together.

“Wow, nice place you have here!” Brexit said, looking around as he followed Coco. “I’d kill for mine, Princey, and Milton’s place to be this big. Our shed’s rather cramped…”

“Oh? A shame. We did get lucky, I guess.”

She brought Brexit into the front room to find her dads on the couch, cuddled together and staring intensely at the tv.

“Ugh,  _ The Golden Girls _ again? How many times are you going to rewatch this show?” Coco scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Until I’ve memorized every single episode,” Bobo replied. “Now, hush.”

“Ciao, Coco. Is that Brexit that you have with you?” Espresso asked, peeking above Bobo’s head.

“Oui! We didn’t have plans so I thought I’d bring him over, introduce him to  _ mon père _ ,” she pointedly stared at Bobo. “Also, we’re having a sleepover.”

“Sleepover?” Bobo suddenly perked up. Coco should’ve known that that would get her father’s attention; he was rather strict about Coco being around boys, which was both ironic and hypocritical.

“Now wait a moment young lady,” Bobo said, pausing his show and standing up. “What have I told you about bringing home boys?”

Coco sighed and crossed her arms. Leave it to her dad to be this overdramatic. “Ask first, no sleepovers, and keep the door open at all times. But Papa! He’s--”

“No buts!” Bobo interrupted. “No sleepovers and that’s final.”

“W-we don’t have to have a sleepover, sir. I understand. Um,” Brexit extended his hand. “I’m Brexit. You might have raced with my dad or my brother before.”

Bobo stared vacantly at Brexit as he talked. “Coco, you never mentioned that he’s  _ British _ !” He eagerly grabbed and shook Brexit’s hand, nearly frightening the already-shaken train. “Say something,  _ mon ami.  _ Anything.”

“Uh… like what?”

“Espresso! Do you hear him? He sounds just like--”

“That’s enough,  _ Pasticcino,  _ leave the poor boy alone.” Espresso wrapped an arm around Bobo’s shoulders, ignoring his husband’s glare. “Welcome to our home,  _ mio amico. _ I haven’t seen you since the championship race. How are your father and brother?”

“They’re doing alright, thank you for asking! Dad’s his same ol’ self, although I swear he’s got a bit of a screw loose these days. Princey’s fine. Still a bit of a rebellious showoff, but he’s fine.”

Espresso laughed. He missed his old friends; now that Coco was friends with Brexit, maybe he’d start visiting the British engines more often. He was sure Bobo would enjoy seeing them too. “Great to hear that they haven’t changed. You two go have fun now.”

Coco leaned up and kissed Espresso’s cheek. “ _ Grazie, papà. _ ” She linked arms with Brexit. “ _ Allons-y _ ! I’ll show you around.”

//

“For the last time, Bobo. You know Coco is a lesbian. Why shouldn’t she be allowed to have a sleepover with Brexit?”

“I don’t trust boys! Especially not young engines. If anything were to happen to Coco, I’d--”

“Bobo. Coco is a strong young woman. I don’t want anything to happen to her either, but she is much bigger and stronger than most engines her age. Just look at Brexit. He’s tiny compared to her!”

Bobo sighed. “I know, I know. I guess I’m just protective. You never know what could happen.”

“You’re a good father for being worried, but you must also not limit her so much. Give her more freedom. Besides,” Espresso grinned. “Brexit is  _ very  _ gay. I’m surprised you didn't notice.”

“Is he? I see…” Bobo sat back against the couch and moved so that he was cuddled up against Espresso. “I guess… she can have a sleepover with him.”

Espresso smiled. “Good. Now--"

“But only if he sleeps on the couch. And I will be having a talk with him.”

“Well, I guess that will be a good compromise.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Bobo’s head. “You’ll have to apologize to Coco for being so rash.”

“Hmph… Fine. Now, can we continue our show?”

“If you want,  _ amore mio. _ ”

//

“Wow, all these medals are yours? I didn’t realize how big of a racer you are!” Brexit said as he pondered over all of the awards that Coco had won and hung on her wall. He stopped and smiled at a small picture of Bobo and Espresso kissing a young Coco while she held a bouquet of flowers with a look of embarrassment on her face. “Aww, was this from your first race? You look so cute!”

Within moments, Coco was scrambling in front of Brexit, trying to shield him from the pictures. “Oui, it was. Not important! And the medals are no big deal! Let’s talk about something else.”

Brexit backed off. He could tell that she was still rather salty from being knocked out in the first heat of the championship race. He couldn’t blame her; he didn’t even get a chance to race!

“So,” the French engine started as she hopped up onto her bed. “Have you heard any fun new gossip from around the yard?”

“Oh Starlight, you would not  _ believe  _ what Zero told me and Manga the other day!” Brexit sat down on the other side of her bed. Coco leaned forward and rested her chin in her hand. “Go on!”

“Apparently he saw Carrie flirting with  _ Ruhrgold _ ! Of all the trains… He’s much too out of her league.”

Coco sighed. “ _ Tragique… _ he’s way out of her league. But, this does not surprise me. She’s blind as a bat; she does not realize that her best friend is smitten with her.”

Brexit gasped. “No… You don’t mean… Brandi?”

“Oui! That poor, sweet bar car. I tried flirting with her myself, but…” Coco sighed, again, and shook her head. “She very obviously had her eyes on another coach. She’s a catch too; Carrie doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

“Right? You’d think she’d have better taste. Erm… No offense to Ruhrgold, of course.”

Coco snickered. “Of course.” She paused and stared at Brexit. “Hey… can I paint your nails?”

The British train practically jumped up in excitement. “Oh my Starlight,  _ yes! _ Just like a real sleepover!”

Coco hopped off her bed and moved to her vanity where she kept all of her beauty supplies while Brexit continued to silently bounce around in excitement. “Now let’s see… What colors should we do?”

//

“I cannot believe you fell asleep during Golden Girls!”

“I’m sorry Bobo, but I’ve seen this episode before! Six times!”

“That is no excuse!” Bobo huffed and stood up, strolling out of the living room. “I’m making crepes. And don’t even think about asking for any!”

Espresso sighed, rubbing his hand over his face and turning off the tv. His husband was a bit…  _ much. _ But even so, he wouldn’t trade him for the world.

_ I suppose I’ll go check on Coco and Brexit. See what kind of trouble they’re getting into… _ he thought to himself as he stood up and stretched.

He rolled down the hallway to Coco’s open door, and knocked on the frame. “Ciao, what are you crazy kids doing in here?”

“Oh, hi Espresso! Coco painted my nails to match my tie!” Brexit said, enthusiastically showing Espresso his yellow and purple nails, making the Italian engine laugh.

“ _ Mamma mia _ ! Very nice, Brexit. You’re getting quite talented at that,  _ Polpetta. _ I should have you do my nails for me sometime soon!”

Coco smiled. “ _ Si, Papà _ . Maybe this weekend.”

“Now, you kids don’t have too much fun, okay?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Whatever you say, _ Papà _ .”

//

“What colors do you want your nails?” Brexit asked, rummaging through the many colors of nail polish that Coco owned.

“Hm… Dark red.”

“Ooo, sexy and classy.” Brexit pulled out a dark red and the base coat. “Have someone you’re trying to impress?”

Coco instantly glared at him. “No. Absolutely not.” Brexit simply smiled at her. He could tell from a thousand miles away that she was lying.

“So,” he took one of her hands and started applying the base coat. “What’s her name?”

The French train sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Am I that obvious?”

“Yes. Now, spill the tea.”

“Well… I guess there’s a few girls I’ve had my eyes on...”

“Oh? Do tell?”

“You know I tried flirting with Brandi… Carrie’s cute too but I don’t have a chance… there’s that one boxcar, but she’s busy all the time… and then that new observation car got with that steam train after knowing him for a  _ day! _ ”

“Quit moving so much! But yes, that whole thing with Pearl was… interesting,” Brexit said as he moved on to her other hand. “Straight people, though. They can be so weird like that…”

“Right! But, I guess I’m just lonely.” Coco sighed and started blowing on her nails trying to get them to dry. “My dads are so in love and I’m happy for them, but I want something like that too. Then there’s Pearl and that steam train… You’ve got Manga… and I guess I’m just tired of being single. I know I’m a strong, independent train, but… it’d be nice to have a cute girl to love.”

“Aww. I’m sorry Coco, I’m sure you’ll find yourself a girlfriend soon! You’re a catch! Besides,” he snickered. “You’re French. Isn’t that supposed to make you super romantic?”

Coco grimaced at Brexit, making him laugh. “I’m joking, I’m joking! Promise!”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Alright, alright. Just one more--”

“WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?” Bobo's sudden appearance and exclamation frightened Brexit and caused him to jump, painting a red line down Coco’s finger.

“Ugh, hey!” Coco pulled her hand away from Brexit and glared exasperatedly at her father. “Papa! He’s painting my nails, what does it look like?”

“ _ Non non non.  _ You!” Bobo pointed at Brexit, making the British train raise his hands in defense. “Why are you on her bed? Off!”

“Terribly sorry sir! We were just-- I was just--”

“Sorry, you are going to have to quit mumbling. I cannot understand a word you are saying. Now, young lady, your friend and I are going to go have a talk.” He reached out and grabbed the back of Brexit’s collar, forcing him along as he walked out of the room. Brexit shot a nervous look over his shoulder, to which Coco mouthed “ _ sorry”  _ and shrugged.

As soon as they were out of earshot, she slammed her fist into her pillow. “Ugh! Why can’t I have  _ one _ normal day in this family?!”

//

“So,  _ monsieur, _ tell me what you were doing on Coco’s bed? You better have a good explanation.” Bobo crossed his arms as he glared down the young train in front of him. Brexit had no idea what he’d done wrong. All he’d done was paint his friend’s nails and talk gossip with her! Bobo was making him nervous, but he felt he could handle it. After all, he was friends with Coco, who was  _ much  _ more intimidating than her father.

“M-Monsieur Bobo, we were just painting each others’ nails! Nothing else, I promise!”

“Hmm…” Bobo crossed his arms. “Well, what were you talking about?”

“Well…” Brexit considered lying, but he didn’t want to further anger the already-furious French engine. “We talked about Coco wanting a girlfriend. She doesn’t want to be single anymore.”

Bobo frowned. “Ah, I see.  _ Mon petit chou…”  _ He glanced towards the hallway and sighed. “I did not realize. Poor thing. Well… I suppose I will forgive you.”

Brexit gave a sigh of relief. He really didn’t want to have to deal with an angry older train; he had to deal with his own father’s outbursts enough. “Thank you for understanding, Monsieur Bobo.”

“Of course. Although, I do have one question. Have you ever heard of Peppa Pig?”

//

Coco glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It had been about fifteen minutes since Brexit had been dragged away by her father, and he still hadn’t returned. She figured that it might be time to intervene and go rescue him.

With a groan, Coco hopped off her bed and made her way to the living room. She was ready to start yelling at her father for scaring her friend off, but she stopped in her tracks as soon as she entered the room.

“So then, I told him, “No way! You’re a freezer truck, you couldn’t handle it!” and he attacked me like a wild animal! Anyway, then his… sister? I think? I don’t know, she was another freezer truck. Anyway, she pulled him off of me, and on the sidelines that new upper-class rich-boy purple brake van started laughing so hard that he snorted like a pig and I thought Electra was going to strangle him! But then--”

Brexit continued to ramble on and on as Bobo listened intently. At least, it  _ looked  _ like he was listening intently. Coco would recognize that look on her father’s face from a mile away; he was daydreaming, most likely about something ridiculous. The last time he had these daydreams it was about Remi from  _ Ratatouille  _ becoming real (and trian sized) and racing with him in the world championship. Coco thought it was embarrassing and a little  _ too  _ stereotypical.

“Hey!” She snapped, earning the attention of the two trains in front of who. “What… what’s this about?”

“Oh! Your dad asked me to tell him a story. I couldn’t think of any, like, fairytales or what not on the fly so I decided to just tell him about that one time I got into an argument with Zero.” Brexit smiled innocently at her, while Bobo had seemingly returned to daydreaming.

“ _ Papa! Arrête!”  _

That caused her father to snap out of it, and he furrowed his brow as he looked to her. “ _ Quoi _ ? What’s wrong,  _ mon petit chou _ ? I was only trying to get to know your friend a little bit better!"

Coco sighed, frustrated. She just  _ knew  _ her father would be like this. Where was her other dad when she needed him?

She stamped her skate angrily. “You know what? Whatever. I’m going to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning, Brexit.”

“ _ Je t’aime,  _ Coco!  _ Bonne nuit! _ ” Bobo shouted after her as she skated off. She pretended not to hear him.

“Erm, good night Coco!” she heard Brexit say.

Ugh. She wished  _ someone _ in this entire yard would be on her side for once. Usually the closest she ever got was Espresso, so she decided to pop into his room before she went to bed.

The door was open, which usually meant she could go in without having to ask. “Papà? Are you busy?” She said, peeking around the doorway.

“No,  _ Patatina.  _ Just doing some light reading before bed. Come in.” He set down his book (Coco noticed it was titled  _ “So You’ve Married a Frenchman. Now What? _ ”) and sat up, patting the bed next to him. “What’s on your mind?”

Coco plopped herself down next to her dad and leaned her head on his shoulderbox. She heaved out a sigh and closed her eyes. “Your husband is ruining my sleepover. He’s basically stolen Brexit from me.”

“Hmm,” Espresso hummed. This sounded very much like a  _ Bobo _ thing to do. He wrapped his arm around his daughter’s shoulders, trying to comfort her. “I’m sorry he’s ruining your sleepover… I’ll have to have  _ another  _ talk with him later. What has he done to steal him from you?”

“He’s making Brexit tell him… stories. I don’t know  _ why _ , because it looks like he just stares into space whenever Brexit talks, but…”

Espresso sighed and shook his head. “Your father, I swear… I know exactly what this is about.”

Coco opened her mouth to ask, but Espresso quickly cut her off. “That’s nothing you need to worry about though, I’ll deal with it. How about I tell you another story about your father? That usually cheers you up.”

“Ohh,  _ oui _ ! I love your stories,  _ Papà _ .” She said, cuddling up to Espresso with a smile. Espresso was glad he was able to find a way to raise his daughter’s spirits.

“I know you do,  _ Patatina.  _ Have I told you about the time Bobo tried to flirt with Greaseball?”

“ _ Sacré bleu,  _ did he really?”

“ _ Sì,  _ he did! It was just a few years ago at the world championships, not too long before the first heat…”

//

“I cannot believe you’ve never seen  _ Ratatouille. How  _ haven’t you seen it? It is a classic! A cinematic masterpiece, if you will!”

“Um,” Brexit stuttered nervously as Bobo loudly… scolded him? He wasn’t sure what Bobo was doing, but it was loud and involved a lot of waving his hands around. “I guess I’m just not a big fan of Disney movies?”

“No excuse! I will be having a word with Milton...” exclaimed the French train. “I will not allow my daughter to converse with someone so…  _ uncultured.  _ We must fix this,  _ tout suite _ !” He whipped around to look at Brexit, and he smiled sweetly at him. The sudden change in expression shocked the younger train. “Now,” Bobo said, clapping his hands together. “Would you like popcorn?”

//

“And that’s why Greaseball stutters whenever he’s around your father. Have you ever noticed that?”

“Hm, I have not… I’m definitely going to pay attention now, though!” Coco laughed. Greaseball did  _ not  _ seem like her father’s type, but then again, he seemed to try flirting with anyone and everyone, diesels and electrics, coaches and freight… hell, he’d even flirted with the maintenance-of-way vehicles a few times. Coco knew Espresso didn’t mind though; if anything, he found it entertaining. 

“ _ Grazie  _ for the story,  _ Papà,  _ I feel much better now.” She kissed Espresso’s cheek and then stood up, stretching. “I think I’m going to go to bed now.  _ Buona Notte _ !”

“ _ Buona Notte  _ Coco _ , _ ” Espresso said as his daughter strolled out of the room. He situated himself back in bed and reached for the book he was reading before, but decided against it. Instead, he picked up Rachel Ray’s  _ Yum-O! The Family Cookbook  _ and started thinking about what to make for dinner the next day.

//

“Oh my  _ god  _ that was incredible!!! I can’t believe I’ve never seen that before, it really was an amazing movie! I’m sort of hungry now though…”

“See? I told you you would like it!” Bobo said, rather haughtily. “Tell me, who was your favorite character? What was your favorite part?”

“Hm…” Brexit hummed in thought. “Well, Linguini was definitely my favorite. He reminded me of myself quite a bit… awkward and not exactly the best at what he does.” Suddenly a thought popped into his head. “You know, Colette kind of reminded me of Coco!” He said with a laugh. Bobo did not laugh.

“Really? What makes you say that?” Bobo looked at Brexit with a hint of a vicious air around him, as if telling Brexit that he should tread warily with his answer.

“Oh! Uh…”  _ She’s French, she’s terrifying and intimidating but she has a sweet side, she’s a girl in a male-dominated field…  _ these are all things that Brexit  _ wanted  _ to say, but instead he settled with- “They have similar hairstyles!”

“Hm.” Bobo seemed pleased with this answer. “I agree.”

//

The four trains slept soundly that night, their idle engines humming softly. Coco slept with her door slightly open, just in case Brexit woke up in the night. Bobo joined his husband in their bed and they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs; Espresso tended to cuddle like an octopus in his sleep. Lastly, Brexit managed to fall asleep on the couch in the front room, a throw pillow cuddled to his chest.

The next morning Espresso was the first to wake and he was sure to be quiet as he went to the kitchen, as he didn’t want to wake up the sleeping British train. Brexit soon woke up, though, and joined him, fixing himself a bowl of lucky charms. Espresso said he could eat as much as he wanted; Bobo and Coco wouldn’t eat sugary cereals. The French engines were the last awake, both of them claiming to need their beauty sleep. This did not surprise Brexit in the slightest.

Milton had told Brexit that he didn’t need to be home until supper time the next day, so he decided to stay over a bit longer. He liked spending time with Coco, even if her family was a bit… much.

After a few hours, lunchtime rolled around. “Hmm, hey Brex, is that McDonald’s caboose and dining car still here?”

“I think so. Why do you ask?”   


“I want McNuggets. Do you want to come with?”

“Oh, sure! But uh… I don’t have any money.”

“I don’t either. It’s okay, I’ll just ask my dads for some,” she said, rising off her bed.

“Oh, um. Alright,” Brexit followed her into the kitchen.

As they left Coco’s room, the two young trains were immediately hit with a delicious scent. Brexit wondered what it could be, and if he could have some. It smelled like it would beat McDonald’s any day.

“ _ Ciao _ Coco, Brexit,” Espresso said from his spot at the table.

“Oh,  _ salut _ ,  _ mes petits choux _ ! You’re just in time, I’ve made boeuf bourguignon for lunch!” Bobo said from the stove. He seemed to be stirring a pot containing said bourguignon, and he wore what Brexit at first thought was just an apron but upon closer inspection it was… a maid uniform…?

“ _ Papa. _ I want McDonald’s.”

“ _ Non,  _ Coco, I just made lunch. We can have McDonald’s some other time.”

“But  _ Papa _ !” Coco stamped her skate. “I want Mcnuggets! I’m tired of boeuf bourguignon!”

“I’m sorry Coco, but--” Espresso tried to reason with her, but she cut him off.

“ _ Non!  _ I just want some damn nuggets! Is that too much to ask for? Ugh!” And she skated off in a huff.

Brexit simply stood there, dumbfounded. He watched his friend skate away, unsure if he should follow her. After a moment he turned to look at her parents, who both seemed… weirdly unfazed by the whole thing.

“Um…” Brexit glanced around, not sure what to say or do.

“Come sit down Brexit, Bobo will fix you up a bowl. It’s  _ very  _ good.” Espresso pulled out the chair next to his and smiled at the British train.

“Oh! That’s-- that’s very kind of you. Thanks!” He took a seat next to Espresso. “I have to admit, that does smell very good.”

“ _ Merci, mon ami _ ! I hope you enjoy it!” Bobo smiled as he set a bowl down in front of Brexit. “ _ Bon appetit!” _

Brexit dug in, and  _ damn, _ it was  _ really  _ good. “This is incredible! Makes Milton’s cooking taste like rubbish, if I’m being honest.”

“You Brits with your bland food...'' Espresso shook his head with a laugh. “And something tells me that Milton would not be very good at cooking in the first place… Anyway, Brexit, have you had fun with Coco?”

“Oh yes!” he said, around a mouthful of the stew. “I love hanging out with Coco. We don’t do a whole lot, but we like to catch up on the gossip from around the yard. And she likes to talk to me about girl issues while I talk to her about boy issues. Sometimes we tell secrets…” From the corner of Brexit’s eye he could see Bobo whip his head around. “We also painted each other’s nails! She did an exquisite job, I’ll have to have her do it again for me sometime!” He quickly added, trying to draw attention away from the subject of secrets.

“Well, I’m glad you had fun. Coco doesn’t bring friends over often, so it was refreshing to see her at ease for the first time in a while.” Espresso smiled at Brexit. “Please know that you are welcome here anytime that you like.”

“ _ Oui _ ! And tell Milton and Princey that they are welcome too.” Bobo came over to the table and slung his arm around Espresso’s shoulders. “I’ve missed those two… The amount of bickering me and Milton would do…” he sighed. “Good times.”

_ They really are an odd bunch,  _ Brexit thought to himself.  _ But they’re very close and even though Coco has some issues with them… well… the three of them seem very happy together. Even though this sleepover was kind of weird… It was weirdly nice. _

Eventually, Coco came out of her room and sat at the table next to Brexit, not making eye contact with either of her dads. Bobo silently set a bowl of the bourguignon in front of her, and she began eating it without a word. Brexit placed a friendly hand on her knee, making her look up at him. He smiled sweetly at her, earning a slight smile in return. She put her hand on top of his and squeezed, a silent “thank you.” Brexit loved Coco like a sister, and she loved him like a brother. They both were there for each other and would help each other, no matter how odd their hardships were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Come yell about musicals with me on tumblr @mister-beetlejuice!


End file.
